Robbery Gone Wrong
by x-thebill-x
Summary: A bank robbery goes completely wrong when two officers are already inside when it starts! Will Kerry and Smithy be able to hold on to their love and their lives?
1. Intro

**Intro**

Basically this is about a bank robbery, which Kerry and Smithy get caught up in!

This is set in about 2007, Kerry DIDN'T die, when she was shot. (just to make that clear.) And Gabriel's out of the picture.

Kerry and Smithy are in a realtionship, but when there love is tested will it fall apart? Or can they hold onto their love and their lives!


	2. Relationship On The Edge

**Relationship On The Edge!**

Smithy was led in bed, thinking about his life, and how it was going nowhere. He loved Kerry, but it was like they were growing apart, and he had to do something to get them back to where they were, a few years back. He hadn't notice her walk in. He looked up as she came and sat next to him. He hugged her.

"We'd better get ready for work," she said.

"Yeah, oh I've got to stop off at the bank on the way,"

"Well you'd better hurry up then, otherwise Gina's going to bite our heads off if we're just a little bit late." She smirked.

"Look Smithy, I know it's been difficult these past couple of weeks, with me losing the baby and everything. But we can get through this can't we?"

"Of course we can." He smiled back and kissed her before she left the room.

He got out of bed and started to get dressed, he walked into the kitchen to see that Kerry had made breakfast.

"Thanks, but I could have made breakfast." He said sitting down.

"No it's fine I wanted to."

Once they'd finished breakfast and washed up, they both walked out to the car. About to start another day of work.

"I'll drive," Said Smithy.

He drove towards the bank. Once they arrived he pulled up outside.

"Are you coming in?" He asked Kerry.

"Yeah, why not?" She replied.

They both walked into the bank hand in hand not knowing what was about to happen.


	3. The Robbery

**The Robbery**

Kerry and Smithy stood in the line waiting to take some money out of the bank. It was quite crowded considering it was early in the morning. Suddenly out of nowhere the doors to the bank burst open and about 6 men came in who fired their Aka's and rifles in the air.

"Everyone on the floor now," they demanded.

Smithy didn't understand what was going on, but when Kerry hesitated he pulled her to the floor.

"Just do as they say," he whispered.

By now everyone was on the floor except for the bank manager, stupidly he ran over to the alarm and hit it. One of the gunman shot him, and he fell.

"Shit!" Leo shouted.

The alarm was ringing out in everyone's ears. The leader went over to a bank worker and shouted "Do the police know."

He was scared but he answered, "Yes when the alarm goes off, the police are called out here."

"Boss what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"Right Dave go and turn that bloody alarm off."

"Yes, Boss."

Dave walked over to the system and quite easily stopped the alarm.

"Ok, we're just going to have to go, take all their wallets and then kill them, we can get some money from the credit cards."

Someone started crying, and Smithy held Kerry in his arms. They started taking peoples wallets. He went over to Smithy and Kerry last.

"Hand 'em over." He demanded.

Smithy's warrant card was inside his wallet. He and Kerry gave them to the men. The man's expression changed completely.

"Boss, we've got a problem," He shouted looking very worried.

"What is it now,"

The man pointed at Kerry and Smithy, "They're coppers!"

"What?!" He took the warrant cards ad studied them, he then looked down at Kerry and Smithy.

"Dammit," He screamed.

Dave said "We can't kill them now."

"I know, get all the doors locked and everyone get into the back room." He demanded.

Smithy started to get up, the man hit him, and shouted "You stay there!"

They got Smithy and Kerry onto their knees and started tying their hands behind their backs. Leo came over.

"Who told you about this?" he said.

"What are you on about" Smithy spat back.

He hit Smithy hard in the face.

"aarrggh," he groaned with pain.

"Don't play games with me!" Leo shouted.

"I'm not, we didn't know anything about this. We just came to get some money out of the bank." he shouted back.

Leo wasn't convinced but he heard sirens coming from the road outside.

"Are all of the doors locked?" He shouted.

"Yes boss, they're all locked."

"Take them into the back, as well," He demanded.

The men dragged Kerry and Smithy into the back room.

Leo stood there and shouted "This is it boys, we've started a siege!"

* * *

**Hope u like the story so far, plz continue to review!**

**ill try and get it updated again 2moz, maybe 2night, depends how busy I am.**


	4. Bank Siege

**Bank Siege**

"Serirra oscar from 30, me and 275 are at the scene." Said Stone as he and roger got out of the car.

"What do you think it is serge, just someone mucking about with the alarm."

But before Stone could answer Leo had unlocked the door of the bank, and had opened it. As soon as Stone and Roger saw the gun, they ran to the back of the car. Leo fired a shot but missed.

"If you lot try to get in, then I'll kill someone else." He shouted before shoving the bank managers body outside.

He shut the door and locked it again.

"Seirra oscar from 30, urgent assistance required. I repeat urgent assistance. Bank robbery in progress, get everyone down here now!"

"All received Sergeant."

"What do you think then serge? Bank robbery gone wrong."

"Yeah, probably. Let's just sit tight until S019 get here."

* * *

The bank consisted of 4 rooms. The main one where the public would be, the room where the safety deposit boxes were kept, a storage room and a staff area. The hostages were being kept in the safety deposit room which was quite big but not that easy to defend. Kerry and Smithy were being held in the staff area, where there were no windows, and it was quite small. There was only 1 way in and 1 way out. This room was very easy to defend.

Smithy were sat on the floor, hands tied behind their backs, and tape over their mouths so they couldn't talk. Smithy had already tried to get his hands free, but they were really tightly bound behind his back. He had heard the gunshots out the front, and thought that the police would be here soon. Only one problem they didn't know that him and Kerry were in here yet.

Leo walked into the room, he lowered himself to Smithy's level and ripped off the tape.

Smithy groaned, it felt the tape had just ripped his mouth off.

"You're coming with me," said Leo.

"Going where?"

"To see you friends out the front." He smiled and grabbed Smithy up off the floor. He picked up a handgun.

"If you say anything, then I will blow your head off. Understand"

"Yeah."

"Good, now move."

* * *

**Outside the bank…**

* * *

Police were running up and down the street, trying to get the journalists away from the dead body, and the bank. Gina and all the team were still waiting for S019 to get here.

"Where the bloody hell are Smithy and Kerry?" Shouted Gina.

"I don't know Ma'am, there not answering their phones."

"My day's just getting better and better."

The door of the bank opened and Smithy was bundled out with Leo behind him. Everyone was shocked as Smithy came out, and it showed on their faces.

"What aren't you going to say hello to Sergeant Smith?" Leo smirked before pushing Smithy on to his knees.

Smithy groaned as Leo pulled his head back and held the gun to his neck.

"Where are all the officers with guns then?" he asked.

Everyone was still bewildered by what had just happened. But Stone was hostage negotiater and stepped forward.

"They're not here yet. What do you want?"

"We'll talk about that later," he answered.

"I just came out to make something clear, if you don't do as we say or even attempt to come in, then Sergeant Smith and PC Young are history. You get it?"

"Yes."

Leo dragged Smithy off the ground and started moving back towards the bank.

"Get inside," He whispered to Smithy. He shoved him through the door, and Dave locked it.

He pushed Smithy down the corridor. But Smithy was getting tired of this so he turned round and ran at Leo when he wasn't expecting it. He kicked him and the gun knocked out of his hand. Leo got up and rugby tackled Smithy to the ground. They struggled for abit, but as Smithy's hands were tied behind his back, he couldn't do anything to stop Leo grabbing the gun. He held it at Smithy's head. People had heard the struggle and Dave came running in.

"You shouldn't have done that copper!" He spat.

Smithy shut his eyes.

"Leo no!" Dave screamed.


	5. Don't!

**Don't!**

Smithy still had his eyes shut waiting for the bang.

"Why the hell not?!" Leo shouted back.

"We still need him."

Leo was reluctant, but took the gun away from Smithy's head. Smithy opened his eyes just as Leo had thrown a hard punch to Smithy's face.

"AARRGGHHH!" Smithy screamed. Blood was pouring from his nose, it was probably broken.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Leo kicked Smithy in the ribs. Smithy groaned with pain.

"You understand."

Smithy nodded.

"Good, because if you ever try anything like that again. Then I'll kill your girlfriend then you. Now get up!"

He dragged Smithy up off the floor and shoved him into the staff area.

Another man came in and went over to Kerry. He ripped off the tape and dragged her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Smithy shouted.

Leo elbowed him hard in the stomach, winding him. Smithy fell to the floor. Leo rolled him over and put his foot on Smithy's chest. He could hardly breathe.

"Shut it!"

The man cut the ropes binding Kerry's arms.

"Sit over there." He demanded.

She obeyed and went to sit down in the corner rubbing her wrists. Leo dragged Smithy up of the floor.

"Stay still." He said.

He turned him around and the other man came over. He held the gun at Smithy, making sure that Smithy wouldn't move. Leo cut the ropes binding Smithy's wrists.

"Go and sit over there, don't try anything or She'll die first." He whispered.

Smithy went over to Kerry. He hugged her and held her tight in his arms, as she wept. He didn't want to ever let go.

"I'll be back to see you two soon." Leo smirked.

"Smithy, I was so scared."

"Hey, sshhh. Its ok, everyone outside knows were in here. Everything's going to be fine." He said.

Although he knew that everything wasn't going to be alright, this was bad. Really bad.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry I wont't be able 2 update 2moz, but maybe the next day!**


	6. Demands

**Demands**

The staff room, was old and in need of some desperate refurbishment. There weren't any windows, the only natural light came through a crack in the door. The walls were an old and dusty blue. Spiders and cobwebs lived in the corners. The floor was just as bad, the carpet was damp and a horrible murky, muddy colour. Leo had left the room about 10 minutes ago now. Kerry had just sat there in silence, not being able to say anything. Kerry had stopped crying now, but Smithy still held her tight in his arms, protecting her.

"What are we going to do?" Kerry asked.

Smithy was still in his own dream world, and didn't answer at first.

"We're going to get out of this Kerry, the people outside are going to get us out."

"I love you." Kerry murmured, starting to cry again.

"I love you too." He gripped her even tighter.

They heard the door unlocking, Leo walked in with a few other men. He had a phone in one hand and his gun in the other.

"You two get up" he said.

Smithy helped Kerry up and the other two men had brought in two chairs. They placed them in the middle of the room. Leo pointed to the chairs.

"Sit down." He ordered.

They both went to sit down, when one of the men hit Smithy over the head.

"Smithy," Kerry screamed.

One of the men grabbed her and shoved her into the chair.

"Shut up." He shouted.

He tied her hands behind her back. The other man grabbed Smithy up of the floor, who was half conscious. He threw him against the wall. Smithy slumped into a sitting position.

"That's enough." Leo shouted, who before had just been watching from the corner.

The man went over to Smithy and dragged him up off the floor. Leo came over and held the gun at Smithy's head, while Dave tied his hand behind his back. Smithy didn't dare say anything. His head really hurt.

"Gag them." Said Leo.

Dave went to get some tape. The gun was still pointing at Smithy. All he wanted to do, was to hold Kerry tight in his arms again. Some masking tape was placed over his and Kerry's mouths. Leo took his phone and dialled a number. Up until now Smithy hadn't realised, it was his phone.

* * *

**Outside the bank…**

* * *

"RING, RING, RING." Gina's phone rang.

"Sir it's Smithy's phone." she stated a bit confused.

"Right everyone gather round, put it on speaker."

She answered it and Leo's voice came down the phone.

"Let me paint you a picture." He said half laughing.

"I have got a very powerful gun in my hand, and it's pointing right at your sergeants head."

"What do you want?" Asked Gina.

"I want a car, with a full tank of petrol, outside in 15 minutes, or I pull the trigger. And then we'll move on to PC Young."

"Ok, but can we speak to them?"

"You've already seen sergeant Smith, so I suppose you could speak to PC Young."

He walked over to Kerry and ripped the tape off.

"aarrrgghh." She moaned, it really hurt.

He held the phone to her ear and the gun to her head.

"Kerry, Kerry are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kerry answered, keeping her eyes on the gun.

"And what about Smithy?"

"He's fine."

Leo snatched the phone away.

"That's enough, are you satisfied now? You've now get 13 minutes to get the car out the front or sergeant Smith dies."

The line went dead, and everyone was speechless. It was against protocol to go along with this, but they had to, otherwise Smithy would die.


	7. 10 Minutes Later

**10 minutes later…**

Smithy and Kerry were still sat there, Leo hadn't left the room. He had his finger on the trigger, just glaring at them. Dave came in and they started talking.

"What are we going to do?" Dave asked.

Leo looked over at Smithy before answering. "I'm going to take him with me, you and the rest of the boys are going to stay here with the girl. Try and fend them off for as long as you can. I'm going to try and get help to you when I'm out."

"What if they won't let you out."

Without warning Leo fired shot, just missing Smithy's head. Everyone was surprised by this and Smithy was really scared.

"Then the next shot will be 3 inches to the right." He smirked.

He started walking towards Smithy. When he got to him, he ripped the tape of. Smithy groaned, but he was getting used to the pain.

"Leave him alone," Kerry shouted to Leo.

Leo now had the gun right in Smithy's face, and Smithy had his eyes shut.

"Oh it's ok, I'm not going to hurt him yet." He said.

He turned to Dave. "Get him up, and tie his hands in front of him. Time's up!" He announced.

* * *

**Outside the bank…**

* * *

C019 had finally arrived, and were getting into position. Gina and the rest of the team were waiting anxiously outside. They had heard the gunshot, and were worried, by what had happened. A car with a full tank of petrol was now outside the bank. They didn't want to give Leo any reason to shoot Smithy. They had a tracker in it, so they wouldn't have to follow too closely, that would give away their positions. It had now been 15 minutes, and right on time Leo had walked out of the bank. With Smithy in front of him, as his shield.

As Smithy was pushed out of the bank, cool air hit is face. It was refreshing, after being locked up in there for god knows how long. He looked around, police officers were surrounding them, and there were officers on the roofs with snipers.

"I see you've got the car then," Leo said, eyeing where all of the officers were.

"Just let sergeant Smith go, and you can go." Said Stone.

"I don't think so," Leo smirked before pushing Smithy forward towards the car.

C019 officers rushed out of nowhere, "You can't take him." They shouted.

Leo thought this would happen, so as C019 had their backs turned some of the men in the bank came out and started firing. This was cover for Leo and Smithy to get away. Smithy was dragged towards the car. The keys were already in the ignition.

"Get in," Leo ordered.

Smithy hesitated, "Get in, or I just shoot you now."

Smithy got into the drivers seat, and Leo got into the passengers seat. The gun was pointing at Smithy's head. He started the car up, and looked back. Their was now a fire-fight going on. The officers had run for cover. He was on his own.

"Drive!" Leo shouted.

Smithy put his foot on the accelerator, and they sped off into the distance. Stone looked on, as they drove away and turned the corner at speed.

"Dammit!" He screamed.

* * *

**Plz review! It takes time 2 right this!!!**


	8. The Getaway

**The Getaway**

Smithy was driving at speed along the main road, the gun was still at his head. Leo wouldn't look away just in case Smithy tried something. They had left the bank about 10 minutes ago, and police cars were in pursuit.

"Where am I driving?" He asked nervously.

"Turn left here." Leo replied.

Smithy couldn't do turns very well, as his hands were tied together. The police cars were getting closer, and they weren't going to back off.

"Do as I say, and you might get out of this alive. I want you to go a lot faster now!"

"I cant we're all ready breaking the speed limit."

Leo held the gun closer to Smithy's head. "Do it now!"

Smithy put his foot down as far as it would go, the car soon reached 100MPH. Turn right then left, don't stop at the traffic lights." He shouted.

Smithy did as he said, and the officers were finding it quite hard to keep up. Smithy had passed his advanced driving test, so he could do this quite easily. He rounded the corner at speed, and the car nearly toppled over.

"Head for the underground car park in waterloo road." Leo said when he thought he'd lost the cops.

Suddenly cars came out of nowhere, sirens blaring. Leo heard a beep and realised that there were a tracer in the car.

"Shit, that's how they found us."

He found the tracker in the glove compartment and threw it out the window. Smithy started to slow down when the traffic lights turned red.

"Don't slow down!" Leo screamed.

"But there's a oil tanker!" Smithy screamed back.

"Just go!"

Smithy had no choice with the gun pointing at his head, he sped up. The oil tanker saw him coming, and braked hard. But when lorries break, the back part rolls over. This is exactly what happened. As Smithy sped past the traffic which would soon be carnage, the police cars behind had to break. They wouldn't make it past the lorry. It was now rolling over, and all of the other cars were slamming into it. Everyone knew this was dangerous, but before anyone could do anything could do about it, there was a colossal explosion from the oil tanker. Everything around it caught fire, and soon all of the engines were going up. The explosions had made Smithy jump, and he looked behind. Leo smiled.

"Nice driving copper, looks like you're friends won't be coming after us any time soon." He smirked.

"All of those innocent people, dead." Smithy said, still looking back at the mayhem that they had caused.

"No-ones innocent, now drive to the car park!" He shouted.

Smithy took one last back before driving off towards the car park, knowing that no-one knew where he was. The car sped round the corner, and disappeared into the distance.


	9. We're Going In!

**We're going in!**

Kerry was really missing Smithy, hoping that he was ok. She had heard a lot of gunfire and no-one had come back in. Dave was still in there with her, but everyone else had gone out to shoot. The hostages had run out after them into the middle of the fire fight. She heard a noise outside, so did Dave he went out to check…

* * *

**Outside the bank…**

* * *

"Sir shall we send them in?" asked Stone.

"Get them on standby please sergeant Stone," replied the super.

"Yes sir," He jogged over to the C019 and told them what was going on.

"Sir, are you going to send them in." Asked Gina.

"It's a big risk, but Kerry's the only hostage in there. Everyone else is dead or arrested, so there's only one left in there. That increases our chances, so yes. Send them in."

Dave came rushing back into the room, he ran over to Kerry and got her up off of the chair.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He dragged her into the storage area, the room was big and sunlight finally.

"They're coming in!" He shouted.

He got her onto her knees and held the gun to her head.

"Please don't do this," she begged.

C019 burst through the door.

BANG!!!

* * *

Kerry opened her eyes, she was being lifted from the floor by C019. A sniper from across the road had shot him. C019 were now securing the gun. One of the officers had taken out of a knife and was cutting through the ropes.

"Keep still," he said.

Her hands were free, she was led out of the bank. The bright light hit her face. Gina came rushing over.

"Kerry, Kerry are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she answered.

She looked around. "Where's Smithy?"

Gina looked at her, "I'm sorry Kerry, they got away."

"Doesn't anyone know where they are?"

"No, there was a massive crash, a oil tanker went over and exploded. All the officers chasing them were killed from the explosion, as well as the civilian casualties."

Kerry's face dropped, "Leo killed those people, just to get away."

"That's how desperate he is." Gina said.

She left Kerry there. Kerry started to cry uncontrollably and couldn't stop thinking that Smithy could be dead. Leo didn't need him now that he was away. Kerry collapsed and people came rushing over to help her.

"It'll be ok Kerry, Smithy's going to get out of this." They all tried to reassure her. But she knew deep down, Smithy was in real trouble.


	10. Do I, Don't I?

**Do I, Don't I?**

Smithy turned into the underground car park. It was wet and dark.

"Pull up at the end." Leo ordered.

Smithy did as he said and pulled up at the end. The whole car park was deserted, not a car or person insight. He turned off the engine.

"Give me the keys." Leo demanded.

Smithy slowly took the keys out of the ignition and handed them over.

"Stay there, and don't move." Leo shouted.

Leo got out of the car. As he moved around the front of the car, he still pointed the gun at Smithy's head. Smithy dared not move, not wanting to give Leo a reason to shoot him. He knew too well that he wasn't needed anymore. Leo reached the other side and opened the door.

"Get out!"

Smithy started to get out when Leo grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the ground. He punched him again and again until Smithy was completely out. He undid the ropes binding his wrists. He turned him over and retied his hands behind his back. He dragged Smithy up the stairs, and into an abandoned flat.

* * *

Kerry was sat in the station, no matter how many times anyone told her, she was going to stay and find Smithy. The door opened and Gina walked in.

"We're ready to go Kerry."

"Ok. Any news yet?"

"We have a witness that says she saw the car heading towards the jasmine allen. But no word yet." Gina answered.

Kerry got up and walked out of the room, there was only one thought running through her head. _Please let him be ok._

* * *

Smithy woke up, he opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness, he then realised he was blindfolded. He tired to talk but there was some cloth tied around his head and into his mouth. He could only manage a moan. His legs were tied tightly around the chair legs. And some thick wire was cutting into his wrists. He couldn't hear much. But then he heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. He started to breathe heavier, not knowing what was about to happen. Footsteps, coming towards him. A hand touched the back of his head and he flinched. The hand grabbed his head and yanked it backwards, the blindfold was pulled off of his head. He looked around him and it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. The room was big, but empty except for a chair directly opposite him. Leo walked around and sat on the chair. For a while he didn't say anything, just sat there. He'd changed into some new clothes. The old ones had blood on them.

"We got away then." He said smiling.

He got up and walked over to Smithy he took off his gag.

"Why am I still alive?" Smithy asked.

"The bank robbery went wrong, so I thought I might hold you up for ransom, and make some money. Oh and by the way, you'll be glad to know your girlfriend's not dead."

"Why don't you just let me go, and get out of here while you still can?"

"I don't think so, I'm getting money out of this, or you die!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"They won't let you get away." Smithy was starting too shout too.

"I think you need to think about who you're talking to." He got up and replaced the gag. He held the gun up. "Do I, Don't I. I don't know. What do you think, shall I just shoot you know."

Smithy had his eyes shut and shook his head. "No I didn't think so, so just sit there and keep quiet. Leo walked away leaving Smithy to think. _I hope Kerry's alright._

* * *

**Wow 3 ****chapters in 1 day! Plz continue 2 review, it does make a difference!**

**continue to ****read!**


	11. Bundle Of Joy

**Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Bundle of Joy**

Kerry sat in the back of the police car; they had now been searching all day to find Smithy, but no joy. No witness, no CCTV, this was a nightmare and it had to end soon.

"I'm sorry Kerry, but we have to scale down the search," said the super's sorry voice.

"What but we can't" she answered trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but there's a crisis in the North of London and every available officer has to get down there. We don't have any clues, we'll still keep looking."

"What is more important than Smithy's life?" She was now shouting.

"Terrorist attacks. I'm sorry Kerry." He left the car.

Kerry now realised that she should have told Smithy this morning. She was going to, but he looked so sad. It wasn't the right time. She looked down at her stomach, a bump was appearing. She was pregnant.

* * *

Leo was an odd character; he had grown up in foster care. His mum had been a drug addict and his dad was in prison for armed robbery, so Leo had followed in his father's footsteps. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a picture of a gun on it, a baseball cap and some torn jeans. He was quite handsome, he had blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. There was a tattoo around his shoulder. He was getting in a lot of trouble, and this was just making it worse.

Smithy had been sat there for what seemed like a lifetime; Leo had been pacing up and down, wondering what to do next. Smithy had tried to move his lips but the gag was too tight. Every time he tried to loosen the wire binding his wrists, it just cut deeper into them. Now the sleeves his blue jacket were stained with blood. Leo had seen what he was doing.

"There's no point trying to get it off, it'll just hurt you more." He smirked.

He had worked out what to do. He reached in the pocket and took out Smithy's phone. He wasn't stupid, he had taken out the battery so they couldn't trace it. He went into the contacts and scrolled down until it got to 'station'. He looked up at Smithy before pressing call.

* * *

Kerry was sat in the super's office; he had asked to speak to her. Although he was running late from a meeting. Kerry had been in here numerous times, but never had the chance to look around. She now realised how big it was, and it was full with trophies and photos. Finally the super entered. Kerry stood up out of habit.

"Sit down Kerry." He said in a friendly voice.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, but we're working on it. You should go home."

"I can't, it wouldn't feel right without Smithy there. I'm going to stay."

"I understand." Replied the super.

Kerry thought _How could he understand this, my baby could grow up without a father, and Smithy doesn't even know he is the father!_ She didn't say this though, as it would just make her even more upset.

She was about to get up and leave when the phone ring. It was the receptionist downstairs.

"Sir, we have someone on the phone for you. They say it's urgent."

"Ok send it through"

"Hello," said the super.

The answer came as a cocky voice. "Hello, do you ever want to see Sergeant Smith again?"

The super's face changed completely, and Kerry knew who it was.

"What do you want?"

"I want £50,000, if you don't have it within 1 hour, then your officer dies."

Leo was about to hang up, "Wait, wait, can we speak to him to make sure he's alright?"

There was a silence, "Wait one moment."

Leo covered the speaker with his hand and walked over to Smithy. He took the gag out of his mouth.

"Say anything you're not supposed to, and you'll know what will happen." He laughed to himself at that last remark.

"Yeah, I get it." Smithy said.

"Good." Leo held the phone to Smithy's ear and the gun to his head.

The super had let Kerry talk to Smithy. "Smithy, Smithy are you alright?"

He hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah I'm fine." Smithy replied keeping his eyes on the gun.

"I know this isn't really good time, but I have to tell you." She paused before continuing. "Smithy, I'm pregnant."

Smithy smiled, this was amazing. He did think it was a bit of a bad time to tell him, but he was glad that she did.

"Kerry, that's great."

"I love you so much Smithy, I can't lose you."

"I love you too." He answered before Leo snatched the phone away.

"Are you satisfied now? Put your boss back on."

Kerry handed the phone to the Super, she was crying.

"I'll ring back in an hour, if you don't have the money by then. Then Sergeant Smith dies." Leo hung up the phone, and went to sit back on the chair. He took the battery out Smithy's phone, so know-one could trace them.

Smithy was bewildered; this was what he and Kerry had always wanted. He was going to be a dad; well he had to get out of here first. This made him more determined than ever.

* * *

**That took 4ever to write!!!!!!**

**Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Ben Smith

**Ben Smith**

Ben was just like any other teenager, got into fights obsessed with girls, and was starting to drink. Although he was only 15 he could drive, very well according to his father. His godfather had taught him when he was 11. He used to go out in his father's car, until he started getting caught by the police. Once he had got caught by his uncle, his mother's brother, it was really embarrassing when his mum came to get him. Ben had just got out of bed, it was a Monday morning, he couldn't be assed to go to school. He had pretended to be ill. It works every time. His mobile rang, it was Steve. He had known Steve since he was 5 years old, so they were pretty close.

"You alright mate?" Came Steve's voice down the phone.

"Yeah I just got up, what's up?" Ben answered yawning and trying to find some clothes that weren't too dirty.

"Leo need's our help, he says he's got into a bit of trouble."

"I don't know, I mean I've never met him before. And I've heard he's a bit dodgy."

"Leo's cool man, and he could earn you some great cash."

Ben thought for a bit, he hadn't had some decent stuff in ages. "Yeah alright, what does he want us to do?"

"He didn't say, I'll come and pick you up outside your house in 10 minutes."

"Ok see ya later."

Ben ended the call, he was wondering what they were going to have to do. But it couldn't be that bad could it?

* * *

Kerry was sat in the station, just waiting for someone to come in and say that they could go. She was really worried about Smithy. There were going to be 20 armed officers and about 50 unarmed officers. Everyone wanted Leo to pay, he had killed too many people already. Kerry hadn't heard anyone come in and was a bit shocked by the sound of Gina's voice.

"We're ready to go now Kerry."

"Yeah ok."

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Positive," Kerry answered. "I want to get him."

Kerry stood up and walked out of the room with Gina, she was determined to get Smithy back.

* * *

Leo had taken quite a few calls, Smithy could never hear who they were to though, Leo had always gone into another room. He walked out of the room and over to a table. He picked up a water bottle and walked over to Smithy. He took of the gag and gave Smithy a drink. Once Smithy had finished drinking, Leo replaced the bottle back onto the table. He then went over and sat on the chair.

"Nearly time now." He smirked.

"How the hell do you think you're going to get away?" Asked Smithy.

"I've got a plan," he answered smiling.

Smithy still didn't understand how Leo thought he was going to get away. The place would be swarming with officers.

"Look, Leo you can just go now and get out of here. They're not going to let you get out of there."

Leo took the gun out from behind him, "Well they're going to have to aren't they."

Leo's phone started ringing before he could say anything else.

"Sorry Sergeant but I need to take this call." He walked out of the door and shut it behind him."

Smithy struggled with his wrists again, but it didn't make any difference. They wouldn't budge. He didn't know what Leo was planning but whatever it was, it was bad news for Smithy.

* * *

Ben was standing outside the block of flats where he lived. _Steve should be here any minute_ he thought. Steve came round the corner, in what was surely a stolen car. Ben had tried to teach Steve to drive but he still hadn't quite got it yet. He pulled up beside Ben.

"Come on then get in, don't just stare at it." Steve grinned.

Ben got in. "Is it stolen?" Ben asked.

"What do you care?" Said Steve as he drove off.

"It's just if my uncle catches me again, then my mum will ground me until the next millennium." Ben answered.

Steve laughed. "Calm down mate, we're not going to get caught. We've got to go and meet Leo in a block of abandoned flats down in south Wembely."

"So do we know what we've got to do yet."

Steve's face expression changed completely. "No," He answered, Ben always knew when Steve was lying. But he didn't want to push it, so he just sat back in the seat and hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Everyone in the station was waiting for the phone call, so they could set off. Leo was supposed to ring in about 10 minutes. S019 were ready and waiting for the location. Everyone else was dealing with the accident that morning; the press were all over it as usual. They were like vultures, just waiting at the front of the station. Kerry looked up at the clock, time seemed to have just stopped.

She stood up "This is taking forever."

"This will all be over soon Kerry," Said the super.

"I hope so." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Leo had finished the phone call, and had just walked in. He looked at his watch, just anther 7 minutes.

"They better have the money, or you only have 7 minutes to live." He said.

"What's the plan then?" Smithy asked.

"I've called in a favour from a few mates." He answered.

There was a knock on the door. Leo picked up the gun and walked over to it slowly. When he reached the door he asked "Who is it?"

"It's me," came Steve's voice.

"Did you bring your friend?"

Steve looked at Ben. "Yeah but he doesn't know what's going on."

"It's ok he'll find out." Leo smiled and looked at Smithy.

He opened the door and let the two boys in. Ben entered last; he looked around until he saw Smithy.

"Uncle?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but i've been really busy. I might try and get the next chapter up tonight.**

**Plz review!!!!!**


	13. Uncle?

**Uncle?**

"Ben what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Smithy.

Ben was speechless, Leo had just locked the door and walked over. He turned to Ben.

"What, do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Oh this is just bloody brilliant." Shouted Leo.

"Steve you idiot, why the hell did you bring him?" He pointed the gun at Ben.

"I didn't know that was his uncle did I?" Steve answered.

Leo closed in on Ben.

"Don't touch him." Shouted Smithy.

Leo looked around and stormed over to Smithy. He punched him in the face. Smithy moaned with pain.

"I'll do whatever I want." Shouted Leo, pointing the gun right into Smithy's face.

"Ok, Ok just calm down," said Smithy.

Leo backed off. Ben started talking, "Please let me go, I didn't want to get involved with any of this."

"You don't have any bloody choice now." Leo screamed.

He held the gun at Smithy's head. Smithy closed his eyes. "You'll do as I say, or your uncle dies understand?"

"Yeah" Ben answered, completely terrified.

Smithy didn't know why the hell Ben was here, but if anything happened to him, then he would kill Leo. Leo walked off and took out his phone. He dialled a number.

"Hey jack, it's Leo. I need some help. Bring your gun and come to the flats in south Wimbledon." There was a pause. "Yeah that's the place, Ok I'll meet you here."

He looked at Ben and Steve. "You two just go and sit over there and don't need you yet." Ben and Steve walked over and sat down.

Blood was running from Smithy's lip where Leo had punched him. Leo walked over to him and replaced the gag. He had calmed down a bit.

"3 minutes Sergeant." He said.

"3 minutes until what?" Asked Ben.

"I think we need to explain what's happening." Leo said.

He went over and sat in front of Steve and Ben. "I planned a bank robbery, it went wrong and I took your uncle hostage. I'm holding him ransom for £50,000, in 2 minutes I'm calling the police if they don't have the money. Well then you get to see your uncle die."

"Where do we come into this?" Steve asked.

"You'll find out later," Leo replied.

Ben couldn't believe he had got himself into this. Smithy might die, he might die. All because I wanted to make some extra cash.

* * *

1 minute until Leo was meant to ring. Everyone was ready to set off, Kerry and the Super were in the briefing room, waiting for that dreaded phone call. The phone rang and the Super answered it.

"Hello."

"Do you have the money?" asked Leo.

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"The underground car park on Regent Street."

"Is Sergeant Smith ok?"

"For now, Regent Street half an hour." He answered and ended the call.

The Super spoke into the radio, "Everyone get to the underground car park on Regent Street."

Him and Kerry stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Look's like you might get out of this," said Leo.

The door burst open and 2 men walked in. Leo went over to them and hugged the bigger one.

"Glad you could make it Jack."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jack said loading his gun.

"Who's the kids then?"

"Just here to help," answered Leo.

"Did you bring the van?" Asked Leo.

"Yep,"

"Good we get to him out of here." He pointed to Smithy.

He walked over to Smithy and punched him in the face; he then hit him hard over the head. Smithy was unconscious. Leo started to undo the wire and rope binding Smithy to the chair. He threw Smithy on the floor and tied his hands tightly behind his back. Ben hated watching this.

"Please just let me go," Ben said looking away from Smithy.

"What's his problem?" Asked Jack.

"That is his uncle," Leo smirked.

Jack laughed, "Now that is funny."

Without warning Jack dashed over to Ben and held the gun to his head. "You're in this now, and there's no way of getting out of it. You do as we say or you die. Understand? "

Ben nodded good now get your ass downstairs and into the back of the van. He turned to his mate, "you take the car and stay outside the car park as back up. You two boys can go in the back of the van."

Leo hauled Smithy over his shoulder and lifted him down the stairs. Ben and Steve got into the back of the van first; Leo threw Smithy into the van as well. Leo shut the van door and locked it. The van drove off, Ben was really scared.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. The Plan

**The Plan**

Smithy could taste blood in his mouth, probably from when Leo had punched him. He opened his eyes; at first he couldn't see much just darkness and a few faint outlines. Then his eyesight got clearer and he saw the outlines of Ben and Steve. He tried to sit up it was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to get up and slump against the wall. Ben had just noticed that Smithy was awake, he got up and started to walk over to him. Steve grabbed his arm.

"You can't" He said.

Ben snatched his arm away, "I have to."

Ben carried on towards Smithy, when he reached him he knelt and took the gag out of Smithy's mouth.

"Ben what are you doing here."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know anything about this." Ben was starting to cry.

"Look Ben, You're going to get out of this, Ok?"

Ben nodded. He was about to undo the rope when Smithy stopped him.

"They'll know, I'll be ok just try and get out of here when you can."

Ben reluctantly agreed and sat next to his uncle. He and Smithy hadn't really been close, but Ben's dad had died a year ago and Smithy was there for them. He snuggled up in his uncle's arms and just lay there thinking about how he had got into this.

* * *

Kerry and the S019 team were nearly all in place surrounding the underground car park; there was no way that Leo was going to get away. Leo would be there any minute, and Kerry was really nervous. If anything happened to Smithy then she would make Leo pay. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the Super came over and gave her a bulletproof vest.

"He's going to be ok Kerry." He said trying to reassure her.

"Let's just get ready." She answered back. She walked off to get into position. She wasn't going to let her and Smithy's baby grow up without a father, she was getting Smithy back.

* * *

Ben had fallen asleep and was a bit startled when the van came to a a very violent stop. He got up and off of Smithy.

Leo opened the door and sunlight lit up the whole van. From what Smithy could see they weren't in the underground car park. Leo nodded to Steve and Ben indicating them to get out. Ben looked back at Smithy before he got out.

"I'm so sorry."

Smithy just gave him the look, the look that said _just get out of here, I'll be fine._ Ben got out of the van; they were about a road away from the underground.

Leo dragged Smithy out and put the gag back in his mouth. This was the first time Smithy had been out in sunlight in what seemed like forever, the light almost blinded him. Leo turned to Steve and Ben while Jack held Smithy with a gun to his head.

"Right guys this is the plan, if it all goes wrong then I'm coming back to the van. Ben I want you to drive away and Steve I want you to shoot anyone that follows us."

Leo handed Steve a gun. Steve studied it in his hand and a smile spread across his face.

"Do you get what you need to do?" Leo asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

Leo turned to Jack, "Is your mate waiting as back-up?"

"Yeah, and he picked up a few old mates as well."

"Excellent. Start walking." He ordered.

Smithy was pushed along constantly by Jack, Leo grabbed Ben and whispered in his ear, "You two can go and park the car round the east side, if you mess me about I'll kill your uncle. Understand?"

Ben nodded and him and Steve went to stay in the van. Leo, Jack and Smithy headed over to the Underground car park. Smithy just couldn't wait to see Kerry again.

* * *

**Plz review!!! let me know wat u think!**


	15. The Hand Over

**The Hand-Over**

Kerry looked at her watch, Leo was 10 minutes late. Everyone was in position but Kerry was beginning to think the worst, that she would never see Smithy again. But the radio in her hand spoke.

"Targets entering on the west side, they should be with you in a minute."

"How many?" Kerry asked.

"3, your officer and 2 others."

"Ok," Kerry replied before concentrating on the whole situation. Smithy was alive, and she was going to see him again.

After a few minutes of silent waiting, she finally saw Smithy. He looked worn out, and hurt. This nearly broke her heart seeing him like this. S019 soon came out of their positions ready for the hand-over. The plan was as soon as they had started to leave and Smithy was safe, they were going to apprehend Leo and finally end all of this. She and the other officers stepped out and went and joined the S019 officers. This was it, life or death.

* * *

Leo's grip tightened on Smithy's shoulder when the S019 officers appeared. Smithy could sense that Leo was scared; the brave man had just turned into a terrified little kid. Smithy's eyes met Kerry's; he hadn't seen those eyes for so long. Smithy was scared and Kerry could see it.

"No funny business!" Leo shouted.

The head of the S019 team replied "There won't be, we just want our officer back. We have your money right here." He showed Leo a briefcase.

"Open it" Leo said, still with the gun at Smithy's head.

The man slowly put down his gun and opened the briefcase, there was all the money in there.

"Ok now bring it over here and place it on the floor." Leo demanded.

The S019 officer slowly walked over to Leo and placed it on the floor. He backed away, unaware of the chaos that was about to happen.

"We've done what you ask, now hand over Sergeant Smith."

"I don't think so," Leo smirked.

Out of nowhere, men with guns sprung out and started firing at the officers. Leo had set the police up, and Jack. Jack was completely surprised by this and was between the officers and the men; he got shot 5 times in the chest. He fell, blood pouring out of him. Smithy couldn't believe what was happening and before he realised it, Leo had dragged him away from the fight. With the gun still at his head, he had no choice, but to go with Leo. He really wasn't expecting this, and then the thought hit him. _What if Kerry's hit?_ That was soon answered by Leo.

"Don't worry copper, you're girlfriend won't die. They're on order to just provide cover fire, not hit anyone."

Smithy wasn't convinced, but he had a lot of other problems, he also had to get Ben away from here. He hoped that Ben would have run for it, but he was disappointed when he saw Ben in the driver's seat when they turned the corner. Ben wasn't expecting to Smithy, and when he heard the gunfire, he had expected the worse. Smithy was literally thrown into the back of the van; he landed painfully on his wrist. Leo got in the back with him.

"Drive!" Leo shouted.

He put the briefcase on the floor and opened it to make sure all the money was in there. He smiled when he saw it all. Ben was an excellent driver and was turning the corners at great speed. They were speeding away from the underground without a police car in sight. Leo turned to Smithy who was still shocked of what had just happened. Leo dragged him up off the floor and took his gag out. He then shoved Smithy into the side of the van.

Smithy moaned with pain, "You're not going to get away with this."

"I already have." Sneered Leo.

He punched Smithy in the face and hit Smithy over the head. The darkness started to engulf Smithy again as he slumped against the side of the van. All he could feel was pain; he just wanted it to stop. Smithy closed his eyes…

* * *

**Plz review!!!!!**

**It doesnt take that long!!!**


	16. Hot Pursuit

**Hot-Pursuit **

Smithy could hear the screeching of tyres and screams every now and again. Eventually he started to open his eyes. At first he couldn't see much, but then his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. His head really hurt, and his nose was bleeding. Soon he could make out the figures of Leo, Ben and Steve.

"Drive faster!" Leo shouted at Ben.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Ben screamed back.

Steve was looking really worried. It was then Smithy realised he could hear sirens, everywhere. So Leo hadn't lost the police, this was a hot pursuit. Leo turned around and noticed that Smithy was awake; he grabbed him up of the floor and held the gun at his head. He dialled a number on Smithy's phone. It rung for a while, until someone answered. Leo had put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

"Back off, or I'll shoot him!" He screamed down the phone.

"We can't do that, you didn't keep your part of the deal." Jack shouted back.

"We know both know; you weren't going to either."

When there was no answer Leo thought of something. "Put the girl on!" He demanded.

Jack wasn't going to get through to Leo, so he handed the phone to Kerry. Leo then put the phone to Smithy's ear.

"Say something" he ordered.

"Kerry, do what ever you have to do."

Leo snatched the phone away. "Do you ever want to see him alive again?"

Kerry started crying and answered "Yes."

"Then back off, and you have my word I'll let him go."

Kerry was tempted, but she knew she didn't have the power to authorise that.

"Please, just let him go. I can't tell them to back off; I don't have the authority to do that." Kerry waited for the answer.

"I have no choice then." Leo hung up and clicked the gun off safety. Smithy closed his eyes and waited for the bang.

Leo was about to shoot when the van suddenly took a sharp turn throwing him across the van.

Ben looked back and shouted "I can get us away, just don't shoot him!"

Leo was reluctant, but he did want to get away. "Fine, Steve shoot the pigs!" He shouted.

Steve leant out of the window and started shooting, the officers had to take cover, one of Steve's shots hit the tyre and the car rolled over. No-one could break in time and they all crashed into the back off the car. Soon it was just a big pile of rubble. Leo waited until he could hear the sirens getting quieter. He looked out of the window and was pleased to see that no-one could get past that.

"Looks like you're going to live for a bit longer." Leo said as he looked at Smithy.

He turned to Ben, "Head back to the underground car park on waterloo road."

Leo sat back and glared at Smithy, he had won and Smithy knew it.

* * *

In CID Kerry was still screaming down the phone, trying to get an answer. The Super and Gina were in there as well. After a few minutes the Super stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Kerry."

Anger took over Kerry and she attacked him, but the Super was expecting and simply grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down.

"Why couldn't you just have backed off!" She screamed.

In the end she gave in trying to hit him and slumped back into the chair. She began crying uncontrollably. Gina came over and tried to reassure her that Smithy might not be dead. But Kerry just pushed her away. Smithy was dead and it was all her fault.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Fatal Show Down

**The Fatal Show-Down**

The van pulled into the underground car-park; Ben pulled up at the end and gave Leo the keys. Leo hit Smithy over the head, and Smithy fell down, when Leo thought that Smithy was unconscious, he undid the rope binding his wrists and turned to Ben.

"If he wakes up, then hit him again."

"Steve you're coming with me." He said.

Leo and Steve got out of the car and Smithy's phone dropped out of Leo's pocket when he got out. Luckily for Smithy he didn't notice. Leo closed the back of the van and locked it. Ben got into the back with Smithy and went to see if he was alright. As soon as Smithy couldn't hear Leo he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were out cold." Ben said.

Smithy just smiled and picked up his phone from the corner. "Go and keep look out, tell me when Leo's coming back." He scrolled down on the list of contacts until he found Kerry. He pressed call and held the phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

Kerry was still in CID crying, truly believing that Smithy was dead. Her mobile started ringing, she didn't want to answer it but then she saw the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Kerry it's me."

"Smithy?"

Everyone gathered around when she said his name, she started to cry again.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine, but I can't talk for long, so just listen."

"Ok." She answered back.

"I'm in an underground car park on Waterloo road. Kerry I've got to go, come quickly."

"I love you Smithy, and I'm coming to get you."

"I love you too." Smithy hung up the phone.

Everyone in the room rushed out. Gina was already on the phone to S019, Kerry was going to get Smithy back.

* * *

Smithy put the phone back in the corner in case Leo realised it was missing.

"Uncle, they're coming back."

"Ok, come in the back."

Ben clambered into the back, suddenly BANG! BANG!

"What the hell was that?" Smithy asked.

The back door opened and light flooded the van. Leo pointed the gun at both of them.

"Get out!"

They both did as they were told, as soon as Smithy was out Leo hit him and Smithy fell to the floor.

"Get up!" Leo shouted.

Smithy got up. Ben looked around for any sign of what had happened. Then it suddenly occurred to him, where was Steve?

"Turn around and put your hands on your head," Leo ordered. Smithy obeyed and started walking forward. "If you try anything then Ben dies first. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Smithy answered.

Leo told Ben to get in front of them both and walk towards the stair well. "Where's Steve?" Ben asked. But he didn't need the answer; there he was on the ground. Two gunshot wounds and blood pouring out. Ben didn't even need to check, Steve was dead. Smithy was shocked why Leo had killed him.

Ben turned round, "Why?" He asked trying to fight back the tears. Leo had just killed his best friend.

"Because I don't need him anymore." Leo answered simply.

"What about me then, why am I still alive?" Ben screamed back.

"To make sure your uncle does what he's told. Now get up those stairs."

Ben didn't want to leave is her friend, but Smithy shot him one of those looks that meant, _just does as he says._ Ben reluctantly turned around and Led the way up the stairs, with Leo and Smithy in toe.

* * *

Kerry was sat in the back of the police truck, just waiting to get there. When she got her hands on Leo…

"How much longer?" She asked the driver.

"ETA 5 minutes." He replied.

"Drive faster!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Kerry, but it's going to take 5 minutes." He shouted back.

Gina grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. "Calm down Kerry, we're going as quickly as we can."

Kerry sat back and just wished that this would all be over soon.

* * *

Leo had one hand on Smithy's shoulder and one hand holding the gun. He was shoving him up the stairs. He stopped and pushed Smithy against the wall, he could hear sirens. Ben looked at Smithy worry etched over his face.

"Everybody up to the roof now!" Leo shouted.

Ben went first and they all started the trek up the stairs to the roof. Smithy had a bad feeling about this. Leo was feeling trapped and could do anything.

* * *

Kerry and the team were just a minute away, Kerry could see the building out of the window and just tried to take in what was happening. All of the S019 team checked their guns and all of their equipment. Finally the teams pulled into the car park and everybody got out. S019 immediately found a body.

"Ma'am we got a dead body over here." One of them shouted.

Gina and Kerry rushed over and saw the limp, lifeless body of Steve. Kerry was relieved that it wasn't Smithy.

"Ma'am, we've just got news from the air teams that they're on the roof." Shouted one of the S019 officers across the car park.

"Ok all teams Go!"

* * *

Ben opened the roof access door and stepped out on the roof. Leo pushed Smithy out, and soon as Leo went to shut the door, Smithy jumped on him. They both fell down and the gun fell out of Leo's hand. Ben just stood there shocked and backed away from the two fighting men on the floor. Both Smithy and Leo threw in a few good punches, but Leo caught Smithy when he was standing up. Whilst Smithy was on the floor in pain, Leo picked up the gun and started kicking Smithy in the ribs. Again and again screaming "You brought the cops here!" Leo was about to shoot when Ben jumped on him from behind.

"No he didn't, I did!" He shouted to Leo.

Leo eventually took control of the situation and flipped Ben over causing him to land painfully on his back. Smithy tried to get up but his chest hurt a lot. Ben got up and faced Leo. They could hear the running footsteps of S019 coming up the stairs. They had moved away from the door and now Leo had the gun pointing right at Ben. Smithy could see that Leo was going to shoot, so he got up with the last of his energy. Right at the last second Smithy pushed Ben out of the way.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

S019 had burst through the door at that very moment and the leading officer had 3 shots at Leo. Ben looked up and saw Smithy with blood on his hands. Kerry ran through the door, Smithy looked at her before feeling himself falling and falling. He looked down and could see blood pouring out of his chest.

"Oh god, SMITHY! SMITHY! don't do this to me!"

She ran over to him and picked him up in her arms resting his head on her shoulder. "Somebody get a paramedic!" She screamed.

Smithy started coughing violently, and Ben couldn't believe that Smithy had just saved his life, but almost definitely sacrificed himself. He crawled over to Smithy.

"Uncle?"

Smithy couldn't speak, he was trying to keep his eyes open, but the darkness wanted to take over. Just so much pain running through him.

"Why do you always have to be hero?" Kerry asked half crying and laughing.

Smithy managed a smile back at her. The paramedics were rushing up the stairs. Smithy could only manage three more words.

"I love you."

Tears started rolling down his face. He closed his eyes, not being able to keep them open any longer. Kerry was waiting for him to breathe in, but he never did. He never opened his eyes and his body fell, life-less in her arms.

* * *

**I bet u really h8 me now! lol**

**I'll try and get it updated A.S.A.P!!!!!**


	18. Wake Up!

**Please note that i haven't got a clue about medics and stuff like that, so if this inaccurate then don't blame me! lol

* * *

**

Wake Up!

"No, Smithy. Come on open your eyes! Please Smithy, I can't live without you." But there was no response.

Gina had to drag Kerry away from Smithy while the paramedics started CPR. Kerry couldn't stand this, Smithy couldn't die. When the paramedics were getting nowhere, she pulled away from Gina and kissed Smithy for what she thought was the last time. As she backed away, having to accept what had happened; Smithy gasped for air and suddenly started breathing again. Kerry spun round and couldn't believe what was happening. She thought _this must be a dream, he was dead. _The paramedics gave Smithy oxygen and started to work on the gunshot wound. Kerry ran forwards.

"Oh my god, Smithy, it's Kerry. Stay with me."

After a while Smithy was breathing better and they had managed to stop most of the bleeding. This was a miracle. Kerry stayed by Smithy's side the whole way in the ambulance as he was still struggling to hold on. When they got to the hospital Smithy was wheeled straight into the A+E apartment. Gina had gone with Kerry, to keep her company at the hospital. Now all they had to do was wait for the news. After about 10 minutes a doctor came up to Kerry and Gina.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kerry asked.

"Dale is stable at the moment, but he is still in very big danger. The bullet just missed his lung, but the shock put strain on his heart. That's when he stopped breathing, when you kissed him you saved his life. He needed air in his body to start his heart again. We are going to perform an operation Dale to remove the bullet." The doctor explained.

"Is the operation dangerous?" Gina asked.

"Yes, to be honest with you, he might not make it. It's a 50/50 chance of survival. But we have to go through with the operation because the bullet is in a very dangerous place, and if it moved at any point, then it would cause very heavy internal bleeding inside his body. And we wouldn't be able to stop it."

Kerry sat down and started to cry again.

"Ok thank you Doctor, will you let us know on the progress?"

"Yes of course" the doctor said and he left.

Gina went and sat by Kerry.

"It's going to be alright Kerry."

"Alright, no it isn't. He could die Gina!" She shouted back.

Kerry looked down at the bump appearing. Gina had only just noticed. "You're pregnant?"

Kerry nodded, and wept even more. Gina pulled her into an embrace; Kerry eventually fell asleep in her Inspectors arms. Gina knew this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. 50 50

**50/50**

Kerry opened her eyes, at first she couldn't think of where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her, the day of nightmares. She sat up and looked around, Gina was sat next to her with a smile on her face, and the doctor was by the door.

"Kerry, the operation was successful; Smithy's going to be ok." The doctor explained.

Kerry couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was really going to be ok. All the grief and pain that had welled up inside her suddenly disappeared. She stood up and ran over to the door.

"Can I see him?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, but he's unconscious at the moment. He might wake up soon though." The doctor replied.

Kerry rushed out of the room and ran into where Smithy was laying. She looked through the glass before entering. There he was, just laying there. So helpless, with tubes coming out of him and the heart monitor beeping at a steady pace. She walked in and immediately rushed over to him. As soon as Smithy felt Kerry's hands touch his, he opened his eyes.

"Kerry?"

"Yeah, it's me. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

Smithy could feel pain all over his body, especially from his chest. But he still managed a smile. Kerry leant in and they kissed passionately. Smithy felt exhausted and Kerry could see it in his eyes.

"I'm going to get let you get some rest."

"Ok, bye Love you" Smithy said.

"Love you too, oh and Smithy it's a girl" She said before she left.

Smithy smiled to himself, he was going to be a dad. He was going to have a little girl. With that thought in his head, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Lea

**Lea**

_35 weeks later_

Kerry was being wheeled into the hospital breathing heavily into an oxygen tube. Smithy's hand was aching so much. Kerry had been squeezing it the whole way here and it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Come on Kerry, You can do It."

"You're not bloody teaching me how to walk Smithy!" Kerry shouted back.

Smithy just smiled at this. Gina had said that when Kerry was in labour, that she would be very agitated. The midwifes were now surrounding Kerry as she was trying to push the baby out. Kerry was screaming every couple of so minutes.

"Come on Kerry, just breath and push." Said the mid-wife.

Kerry had been Smithy's wife now for 15 weeks. The wedding was a bit rushed for the baby. Smithy had proposed to her from his hospital bed, they had laughed about it ever since.

_30 minutes_

"Come on Kerry, just think about when it's all over." Smithy said trying to reassure his wife.

"I bloody am" She screamed for the last time.

With one more push from Kerry, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. The mid-wife's cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Smithy and Kerry just looked on, completely amazed that she had actually done it.

"It's a girl." The mid-wife announced handing Smithy and Kerry the baby.

"Lea," Kerry said.

Smithy was crying, this was the happiest moment of his life. "She's beautiful." He said.

"Perfect." Kerry replied.

The mid-wife's left them alone in the room and Smithy, Kerry and Lea all cuddled up on the bed. Finally something in Smithy's life was going well.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Don't worry, there is a sequeal coming up next!

Hope u enjoyed that 1!


End file.
